


the new mutants oneshots

by Gegeelle



Category: The New Mutants (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Magik: Storm and Illyana, Marvel Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gegeelle/pseuds/Gegeelle
Summary: Welcome to my New Mutants Oneshot book.Expect slow updates, this is for fun and when I have ideas(I'm writing multiple other books along with this one)Requests are open, only character x reader.I will do male reader povs(gotta include our boys)Started- Sept,4,2020Disclaimer- I do now own the New Mutants ™️ comics, movie, or characters. All credit goes to Fox and Marvel for the creation of the universe and characters.
Relationships: Sam Guthrie/Original Female Character(s), illyana rasputin/ reader, roberto de costa/reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Sam Guthrie- keep the act up

Date-9-6-20  
Words-1813  
Edited- no(please excuse any spelling mistakes, I'll edit once I write more chapters)

Sams characters age in the comics is lte teens meaning he's around the ages of 17-19 just for some clarification  
Your POV-

I sat on the couch in the common room gripping onto my flannel, which was actually Sams.Rahne was sitting on the floor watching the movie on the Tv, danni was on the couch next to me watching the movie as well.  
"When did you get here?" I heard Sam whisper into my ear, I shot uo from the couch extremely fast, he grabbed my arm quickly.  
"My god." I shook my head,"you can't do that."  
"Why not?" He teases letting go of my arm.  
"You know why." I rolled my eyes and he laughed.  
"I don't think Dannie knows yet, so why don't you just tell me." He smirked, I rolled my eyes and heard dannie speak.  
"(y/n) just sit back down, he's not worth your time." I looked back at her.  
"That never works.." rahne whispered to her, the quickly moved much to Dannies confusion.  
"Come on...do it." He laughed, my hand balled into a fist, the familiar purple/pinkish flames emerging from it,"i do-" I punch him right in his cheekbone, below his already black and blue eye. He went flying into the book case on my left.  
"Holy shit." I heard dannie say. I Vaulted over the couch and walked towards him, he was unconscious.  
"It's called Empathy, I can reflect extreme emotions onto people along with their trauma and well...use their powers, I've also been able to keep some of those abilities, not powerful just...um unpowerful ones." Quickly explained kneeling down to him, I took off my flannel, leaving me in my black tank top, I used the sleeve to dab on his cheekbone, now bloody from a cut.  
"Does this happen a lot?" I looked over and saw both Dannie and Rahne leaning over the couch.  
"Ya." I laughed placing my hand on his cheek.  
"What are you doing now?" I turned back to Sam.  
"Healing the damage I just caused." Sam slowly came back to consciousness.  
"Wait...so you can copy everyone's abilities?" Worry tinted Dannies voice and Rahne answered as tended to the stupid boy in front of me.  
"She can copy all of ours, that even includes Dr.Reyes. She hasn't copied Roberto yet though,and she can't copy it until you've found it and used it." Rahne explained.  
"I also have to be near you." I added as Sams eyes opened,"morning sweetheart."  
"What the- never mind, it just came back to me." He muttered, I removed my hand and stood up putting my flannel back on, I lended my hand out to him and he took it and stood up, we didn't let go of eachother.  
"Woah woah woah, what just happened in here?" We heard Roberto say from the common room door.  
"How dumb are you? Miss Kitty Used him." Illyana Said following him in,"Reyes is going to kill you."  
"I'm aware."I laughed and looked back to Sam and then to our hands, I pulled away from him quickly, not like I wanted to, but we gotta keep the act up.  
"I'm going to my room." Sam said and started to walk out.  
"I am too." I followed him to the door.  
"At the same time?" Illyana asked,"don't fight in the hall, you'll wake Reyes up."

Sams pov-

When (y/n) and I turned the corner away from the common room she took her hand in mine.  
"Come on!" She started running, pulling me along with her into a full sprint.  
"Can't-can't we just walk?!" I asked as she pulled me along.  
"Unless you want toget caught by the others or Rey-es!" She laughed turning the corner, our shoes squeaking loudly on the tile floor below us. She stumbled and let go of my hand as she fell onto the floor Into a roll and getting back up to her feet. I stopped running, my boots leaving a mark on the floor as I looked back at her, breathing heavy with a big smile.  
"That was fun." She laughed as we both caught our breath.  
"Come on, were almost there." She jogged over to me and grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek,"were not running."  
"Why not cannonball?" She giggled.  
"We finally don't have to act like we hate eachother, let's enjoy it." I smiled and she rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever you say loverboy." 

Your POV-  
Attica

I fell onto the couch, my back resting on the arm rest. Sam fell onto it next to me, his back hitting the cushion behind him.  
"You think they're gonna come here tonight?" He looked over at me as took off my flannel and tossed it onto the chair next to us.  
"Maybe...maybe not." I slightly bit my bottom lip,"is that really gonan stop us?" I stood up and straddled him lap. My arms lazily falling over his shoulders.  
"You know it's not." He chuckled, I pulled his hat off and placed it on the couch next to us. His non-casted hand moved up to waist, his thumb tracing small circles as I kissed him. He kissed back slowly but deeply.  
My hands moved to the back of his neck, crawling into his hair, giving it a light tug as he held me closer to him, causing my chest to push into him. His fingertips pressed into my skin as we parted from eachother, our foreheads resting on eachother.  
"Can't we just...tell them?" He whispered.  
"Unless you want someone to slip to reyes." I replied sitting up straight.  
"Do we have to hate eachother?" His brow raised as he asked me, I ran my hands through his fluffy light brown hair.  
"Hell no, but we-" he cut me off quickly.  
"We hated eachother at the beginning, I know." I nodded and kissed his forehead and rested my head in the crook of his neck. His hand moved to the center of my back, gripping onto my tanktop, holding me close to him.  
I kissed my way up to his pulse point in the left side of his neck. I placed a soft kiss on the area and he leaned his head, giving me better access. I lightly bit the area, earning a sigh from him. I sucked the skin, nipping at it, darkening the skin. I placed a soft kiss on it and he flipped us over quickly, earning a yelp from me as my back hit the arm rest, his hat was under my waist, he quickly kissed my neck. I've never seen him like this and I'm going to be honest, I'm not arguing. He kissed around my neck, and Finally decided to land on the crook of my neck, he harshly bit the skin causing me to let out a moan.  
"Aah Sam." he sucked the skin, deepening the color of the mark and kissed it when he was done. He Lingered there for a bit until my hands traveled into his hair pulling him off of me and pulling him into a deep kiss. I tugged at his denim jacket and he took it off, struggling a bit with his casted arm, yet not breaking the Kiss. He threw it onto the chair next to us, the coal that he kept fell out of the pocket, hitting the floor. his hand sneaking up under my tanktop stopping at my waist. I parted from him catching my breath.  
"Holy shit." He whispered almost inaudibly.  
"Are we doing this?" I ran a hand through my hair, moving it out of my face.  
"Do you want to?" His head coked slightly to the left.  
"Ya,Do you?" I asked.  
"Obviously that's why I asked." He laughed, I sat up the best I could with him ontop of me, his knee was in between my legs, his other was off the couch. I took off my tanktop, and grabbed the hat from under me and tossed it to the side. My hands traveled to the Clip of my bra and we heard people talking, voices getting closer to the door.  
"Shit." He got off of me quickly and grabbed his jacket throwing it in as we heard the voices of our peers get closer.  
I fell off the couch onto the wood floor below me, grabbing my tanktop off of the chair in the process and put it on quickly and stood up putting my flannel on. I quickly sat on the couch crossing my arms. We was sat on the other leather padded chair across from me. It looks like we just got into an argument. The door opened and I realized his hat was by my feet sling with the peice of coal.  
we both looked at eachother and then to the door where we saw Illyana and Roberto.  
"Why are you two here?" Illyana asked walking over and sitting on the table.  
"We had a talk." Sam Ran a hand through his hair.  
"And what did you two talk about that you couldn't talk about in the hallway?" Roberto asked sitting down next to me. Sam and I looked at eachother trying to mentally come up with a story.  
"Just about-" I cut him off.  
"None of your business." I quickly spoke looking over at Roberto.  
"Come on, let the Miner speak." Illyana smiled and looked at me.  
"We just um...we just talked about what happened in the lounge." Sam said and I nodded.  
"If you both just talked then why is your hat and that peice of coal you carry by (y/n)s feet?" Roberto asked, his brow raising in the process. Sam stayed silent, tapping his foot lightly.  
"Look I've got all night for you two to come up with the excuse." Roberto laughed, his hands going behind his head in a relaxing postition.  
"The only excuse they'll have to make is to Reyes about the hickeys." Illyana laughed and I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm leaving." I picked up the hat and coal,"I'll see you at group."  
"I'm out too." Sam said and followed behind me.  
"Remember there's cameras in each hallways and room." Illyana laughed as I opened the door and Sam closed it behind us. I handed in the hat and the coal as we walked down.  
"Well...that was fun." I laughed running the back of my neck as he out his hat back on.  
"Would've been better if they didn't walk in." His arm wrapped around my shoulder as we walked down hallway.  
"Maybe another time." I looked up at him.  
"Ya, now seriously do we have to keep the act up?" He asked.  
"Around Reyes yes, we can lessen it over time but around the others no." I smile and he smiled.  
"Fan-fucking-tastic"


	2. (male reader) Sam Guthrie- childhood friends

Date-9-8-29  
Words-2131  
(Not edited)

Purely platonic/bromance   
Your POV-

I held my 6 year old brother,Cole, in my arms as I dashed into the woods behind our house.  
"Mommy!" He wailed.  
"That's not mom." I told him,"th-that's not her Cole, you-need to be quite."  
"That was mommy!! Turn around!!" He screamed, i pursed my lips together, tears stinging my eyes at his pleads.  
"No! I'm not letting you get hurt!" I yelled as I quickly dodged a tree and dashed between large and tall pines and oaks. Saw the hill in the distance that went down to the lake, I looked behind me quickly and saw it far in the distance. It's was fast, a shadow like figure when moving, took the shape of our mom, I found my sister and dad on the floor bloody when I woke up....

17 minutes ago-

I woke up to the sound of a snarling,  
I furrowed my brows and pulled myself out of bed, grabbing my shirt from my desk chair, I put it on and grabbed my shoes boots. Probably a bear outside looking for food, I'll go deal with it. I walked out of my room and peaked into my brother coles room, he was alseep,   
I peaked into my sister, Elena room. She wasn't there, I shrugged and closed the door. Thinking she read in our parents room.   
I entered the living room, couch cushion ripped, a blood trail going to the stairs that lead to my parents room upstairs. I followed the trail, blood spots getting bigger.   
I heard the snarling in my parents room, I slowly opened the door and saw my mom, covered in blood. My dad on the floor, shotgun a foot away from him, my sister bleeding on the bed.   
She turned back to me, eyes a pericing red, a smile full of razor sharp teeth, blood dripping from her face down her shirt and jeans.  
I slammed the door and nearly jumped down the stairs and ran into my brothers room.  
"Wake up!" I yelled as I locked the door behind me and grabbed his jacket from the closet and tossed it to him as he sprung out of bed, I grabbed his sneakers and slid on my knees to him.  
"What's happening?" He asked as I out his sneakers on.  
"We've gotta go...dads orders." He grabbed his teddy bear as I picked him up, I rushed to the window on the other side of his room and opened it pushing the screen out.  
"It's only a 4 foot drop you'll be okay." I said as I crawled out of the window, landing on my feet. He jumped after me, and in time cause I heard the door bust open.  
I picked him up and ran.

Back to running-

I stopped before I got to the steed decline of the hill, the lake below us, I turned around the creature getting closer, I could see it eyes now, the sun was just rising now. I looked down the hill and ran, my feet sliding on the leaves below me. Cole screaming to stop and let him see mom. I fell onto my ass and rolled down the hill, tucking him into my chest and stomach as we rolled, as long as he's safe I'm sane.

Institution-  
A day after Dannie arrived-

I woke up in the hospital room, I heard the beeping of a monitor to my side. My body ached as I sat up, I looked at my wrist, cuffed to the bed, my arms were scratched up. I looked around and saw on a bed across the room sat my brother coles teddy bear.  
"Cole!" I yelled hoping a nurse of a doctor would hear me and let me go to see him,"some one!!" I used my free hand to remove the iv in my arm as I sat on the bed normal and the double doors opened revealing a brown haired lady.  
"Your awake I see." She smiled,"I'm Dr.Reyes."  
"Where's Cole?" She looked a bit taken away and then smiled.  
"(y/n), we only found you at the scene, you and that bear. Who's cole?" She asked uncuffing me from the bed.  
"My brother, where is he? He was with me this morning." I rubbed my wrist, she looked at the ground and back to me, clasping her hands together.  
"(y/n)...what happened?" She asked.  
"I don't really know." I said,"my dad and sister were ripped apart, my mom was some demon creature thing. She killed them...I grab my brother and we left. Last thing I remember I'm running down a hill towards the lake where we have boats and such, and I fall...that's all I remember."  
"Do you have any idea why you're here?" She leaned on the walk behind her, putting her hands into her lab jacket pockets, I shook my head,"this is a facility for mutants."  
"What?"I gave her a dumbfounded look,"mutants?"  
"Yes, people with abilities that only few can dream of, you're one of them." She explained.  
"How do you know I'm one?" I cocked my head to the side.  
"When we found you, it looked as if a meteor struck. A large hole in earth. 6 feet across each way with fire surrounding It. Did you know you had these abilities?" Her brow raised, I nodded slowly.  
"I could...control and create fire...never strike like a meteor." She smiled.  
"That's why your here. To be able to learn how to control and better harness it. Now, go grab that bear and follow me. I'll take you to your room."

Sams pov-

"Oh come on!" Roberto yelled in defeat, slamming his hands on the fuse ball table.  
"It's not that hard." I laughed, as Illyana rushed into the room.  
"Reyes got a new kid." We turned to look at her as she walked in,"some y'all boy, Sams height." She flicked the back of my hat.  
"Get a name?" I asked as he leaned on the couch.  
"Nope, only saw him when I walked past the bed hall to get here. Guess he'll be at group today." She shrugged, I looked at Roberto who's brows furrowed.  
"First Dannie, now this new kid...in the years that I've been here we never got any kids in a row." He said.  
"Spike in mutations?" I asked.  
"No clue...what do think they got?" Illyana raised her brow and crossed her arms.  
"There's endless-" Illyana cut off Roberto.  
"Just say one." She rolled her eyes.  
"Fucking water bender." Roberto laughed moving his hands around. I rolled my eyes and answered.  
"Super strength?" I raised a brow.  
"Blood boiler." She smirked.  
"You're scary."I pointed at her.  
"I know." She laughed and fell down onto the couch and laid on her back,"Weres the wolf and Pocahontas?"  
"Zero clue." I spun one of the pegs on the fuse ball table.  
"Court yard." Roberto answered,"now come on, I wanna beat you this time."  
"You won't."

Your POV-

I walked down the hall towards the group session room. As I walked I tried to figure out where I was, she didn't tell me. There zero geographical hints as to where I am and that's confusing.   
I stopped in front of the group door and knocked, I waited a second before twisting the knob and walking in.  
"Ah there you are." Reyes smiled, I gave her a nod as I looked over the group of 5 teenagers,"you can sit down next to dannie." I sat down in the chair next to the long brown haired girl,"introduce yourself."  
"I'm (y/n)." I said uncertainly.  
"And?" Reyes pressed on.  
"I was in Montana, moved there from Kentucky because if my dads job,  
Was born in Michigan tho-" I was cut  
Off by the kid in the red hat with a cast and a black and blue eye.  
"What part of Kentucky?" He had a southern accent.  
"Cumberland county." He nodded slowly.  
"What's your power country boy?" The blonde chick with the dragon puppet ask.  
"Wouldn't you like to know Malibu Barbie."I glared at her.  
"I'm already a fan, I'm Roberto." The kid across from me laughed.  
"If anyone else would like to introduce themselves please go ahead before we start." Reyes said.  
"Sam, Sam Guthrie." I shot my gaze to him.  
"No way, no way!" I pointed at him," (y/n) (l/n)."  
"Seriously?!" We both stood up.  
"What's happening?" The blonde said aloud.  
"Can we leave?" We looked at Reyes.  
"Please do." The girl muttered.  
"I guess so." Reyes gestured to the door. We quickly rushed out, closing the door behind us.

Sams pov/

"No fucking way!" (y/n) laughed and we hugged,"how the hell did you get here?"  
"Mining incident, lets leave it there, your dad probably already told ya." I said as we staged walking down the hall.  
"Ya, we moved to Montana after that." He laughed.  
"What'd you do to get here?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders.  
"Ma' or whatever it was killed Ellena and James. I was able to get to cole before it did. Ran to the lake behind our property, last thing I know I fell and apparently it looked like a small  
Meteor struck." He explained.  
"What the hell is your mutation?" I asked as we turned the corner.  
"Fire." He laughed,"and apparently being able to make holes." He held out his hand infrot of us and it lit up in flames, he flicked his middle finger from his thumb and sent a line of fire down the hall, and closed his hand killing the flame.  
"Now that's cool." I laughed and we continued walking.  
"What's yours Mason-Dixon?" He slapped my shoulder.  
"Haven't heard that Name in a long time." I shook my head,"thermal bullshit turning into high speeds, blasting."   
"You gotta show me that." He walked in front of me and turned so he was looking at me.  
"Outside, it can be very destructive...well no it is." We laughed.  
"Come on, how bad can it be?"

Your POV-

"Oh come on, how bad can it be?" I crossed my arms and looked behind me to check if there was any walls or corners.  
"Very..." he slowly nodded head as he spoke.  
"If it helps Reyes said my brother was possible disintegrated when I crashed." He stopped walking and so did I.  
"We're both extremely fucked up." He said and I nodded in agreement.  
"Seems like it."

Later that evening-

I was currently just wondering around the facility. I was in the same hall as the laundry room when I heard an explosion and a crash. I darted down the hall to the room, my boots squeaking on the floor as I can to a stop. I barged into the room, and saw Sam presses into a washing machine as the one across the room from him was destroyed.   
I quickly ran to him, falling to my knees when I got close. He was Panicing, breathing heavily.  
"Hey hey, it's okay. Breath okay? Just a..mechanic malfunction." I I rubbed his shoulder and he shook his head.  
"No-no." He swallowed hard and focused on the machine,"I- saw a hand and...I was back in the mine."   
"Look at me, it's not real." I shook my head,"it's just your mind."  
"No." He whispered,"i freaked out...I didn't mean to...I-I don't know what happened."   
"Breath okay? look at me and breath. Follow my breathing." He nodded. It took about 7 minutes for him to calm down to a point where his breathy was steady,"you good now?"   
"Ya." He whispered and we looked at the machine,"it's started whirring, and I went up to it and it filled with...fire and a hand pressed against the glass.... I blasted back from it and when I opened my eyes I was in the mine.."  
"The tunnel?" He nodded,"if it makes ya feel better my dad spent an hour talking to the detectives trying to convince them that someone lit dynamite and such."  
"They don't believe it, they're still looking for me." I sighed.  
"We know it was an accident that's what matters." I stood up and extended my hand to him,  
He took it with his mom casted arm and stood up and we looked at the machines.  
"What do I do now?" He pointed at them.  
"I've only been here for like 7 hours I don't know." I laughed.

——

I don't know to end this bahaha  
I loooove the beginning of this chapter, I couldn't stop writing it.


	3. Ilyana Rasputin- im sorry

Published- 9/13/20  
Words-1886  
(Female reader. I plan on doing more male readers in the future)

Readers pov-

I sat on the couch in the lounge,my arm stretched behind me holding Robertos phone charger in my hand as his phone sat on the fuseball table as him and Sam played.  
"Can't you plug your phone into the wall?" I asked looking At him.  
"No." He shook his head and I sighed and looked back at the tv. Apparently I'm a portable charging pack, that's the only perk of being able to control and create electricity.  
"I swear to God, I swear-piss off." I heard Roberto say to Sam, I tired. To see robertos hands behind his head as his back faced Sam.  
"You got one more round to redeem yourself." Sam said and Roberto spun around quickly.  
"Beat him Sam, he owes me $400 when we get out of here if he looses." I laughed turning back to the tv.  
"Making begs for something your mot included in. Seems like you." I heard Illyana say, I rolled my eyes. I didn't turn to look at her, I kept my eyes on the TV.  
"I'm talking to you." I heard her say.  
"Sorry I couldn't hear you over the fact that I don't care." I turned back to look at her. She was by the bookshelf on the opposite wall of the fuse ball table. I let's robertos phone charger drop from my hand as I turned away from her and back to the TV.  
"I have a...question for you." She said and I heard her walk over,"what went through your mind?" I turned back and face her.  
"I'm sorry what?" I raised a brow and she smiled.  
"You know, when you...killed 10 people at the pool in your hometown. What went through you head?" She poked her head and smiled.  
"Why you werent in there." I said in a sweet and soft tone.  
"Leave her alone." Roberto said as he stopped playing,"seriously Illyana."  
"Be quiet." She glared at him. Sam had a look on his face that said "here we go again."  
"Don't you have something better to do?" I stood up,"cause I know I do."   
"No." She smiled as I walked past the couch, she stood in front of me,"how'd you do it?"  
"I didn't mean to." I glared as her as she twirled a peice of her blonde hair around her index finger.  
"Of course." She rolled her eyes and sighed and went to speak again.  
"Keep your mouth shut." I hissed and tried to walk past her, she grabbed my arm and stopped me,"let's me go."  
"How'd you feel? What went through your head when you realized how much kids and parents you killed?" She let go of me.  
"I swear to god if you don't shut up." I shook my head. The boys were watching, ready to step in if needed.  
"How'd it feel?" She leaned towards me, I sharply exhaled through my nose.  
"Why don't I just show you how it feels to be fried alive then?" I smiled.  
"Go for it." She backed up letting me go, her arms transformed as electricity surrounded my arms, the boys backed up quickly. Bright white light radiated off of me, the sound of the electricity hissing as it sparked around my arms. She had her sword in hand and readied herself. I saw a slight reflection of myself in her eyes, my eyes were bright white. My hands went in front of my chest, my fingers lightly twitching as the ball of yellow and white electricity gathered.  
"Come on. You won't do it." She pressed on, I smiled and sent it at her but before it couldn't hit her, one of reyes shields popped up infront of her.  
"I can't belive you both!" Reyes yelled.  
"Take it down." I didn't stop looking at Illyana.  
"This is unacceptable." She ignored me,"solitary, both of you now. You two,"she pointed to the boys,"rooms." The electricity died around me as Illyana swords disappeared and her arm changed back to normal.  
"Come on." Reyes ordered and we followed her.  
"Why was that oddly hot though?" I heard Roberto ask Sam as I walked out of the door following Reyes and Illyana.

Confinement/

I walked into the small grey concreet room, Reyes closed the door behind me and the sight slot. I sat on the single thin mattress, crossing my legs, and looked at the wall.  
"This should be fun." I rolled my eyes and closed them and saw a flash of electric in my vision, my eyes jerked opened. I rubbed them and shook my head. I heard Illyana voice on the other side of the wall, it was muffled but I could here, she was talking Lockheed . I laid down on my back, it was uncomfortable as hell, I've only gotten solitary a couple of times since I've been here, I've been here for 4 years, I've only gotten solitary 7 times. My arms crossed over my chest as my eyes closed. Guess I'll sleep this Boredom away.

Ilyanad pov-  
Middle of the night- 

I was awaken to the sound of faint sparks and hissing noises from the solitary room that (y/n) was in. I rolled onto my stomach pulling my blanket over my head and trying to ignore it.   
The sounds got louder and harsher over the span of a couple minutes. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled and glared towards the camera. The red dot flicked off, as I heard the sound of lightning crashing from (y/n) room which made me jump, I held LockHeed close to my chest and heard (y/n) scream.   
"MAYA!" My brows furrowed at the name. I've never heard of a Maya before, wonder who she is.

I heard the sound of heels running down the hall, obviously it was Reyes. I rolled my eyes as I laid back down and I heard the lock on (y/n)s door click and the door open.  
"What happened?" I heard Reyes faint voice.  
"I just...i-I-I don't know." I heard (y/n) say in a rushed and panicked voice.  
"You cut all power to the building...again."Reyes said in a disappointed tone.  
"You act like-like I can control it." (y/n) voice was hushed, I stood up and put my ear to the wall.  
"Testing tomorrow, now go back to sleep." Reyes said and I heard her turn around.  
"Sorry Reyes."(y/n) said plainly as her door locked, I heard her fall onto the bed pad.  
"You okay?" I asked through the wall.  
"Perfectly fine." (y/n) responded.  
"Wanna talk?" I asked and I heard her laugh.  
"Like you care." I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
"Who is Maya?"   
"My baby sister. she turned 8 the day I fucked up and killed 20 people at the pool...she was one." Now I felt bad, which doesn't happen, but now I feel bad to saying what I said back in the lounge.  
"I didn't know, I'm sorry." I Looked to Lockheed who was on my pillow.  
"Its fine." I heard her say, and heard the Hissing of electric.  
"Be careful you might take the power out again." I heard her laugh.  
"If it goes out, she can't put the building into a lockdown." She clicked her tongue as the hissing stopped.  
"Be careful with what you say, cameras are back on." I liked to the corner, the red dot lit up. I laughed when I heard her groan in annoyance.  
"Ugh, fuck this place. I'm going back to sleep."   
"Don't cause a blackout this time will ya?" I raised my voice as I walked backwards and fell onto my bed.  
"No promises!"

Your POV-  
Morning-

"It's not 7:30 everyone should be awake and getting ready." I heard Reyes voice on the intercoms. I groaned as I sat up, my back hurting from the uncomfortable mattress. I stood up, stretching out my back.  
And sat back down onto the mattress as I waited for Reyes to arrive and open the doors.

I shook heard the sound of Reyes shoes clicking on the concrete floor as she walked down the hall. My back leaned on the wall behind me, my arms crossed over my chest.   
I heard ilyanas door open and then the lock on mine clicked as it slid and the door opened.  
"About time." I muttered as I yawned,"moring Reyes."   
"Good morning (y/n), l need you for testing at 2." She said as u walked past her, Ilyana was halfway down the hall.  
"Why?" I asked as me and the "doctor" walked down the hallway.  
"Your mutation was...deadly last night." She said and I laughed.  
"Probably because I saw my sister fry to death in a pool on her 8th birthday last night." I said plainly,"look I'll talks to ya at group, I gotta go." With that I ran down the hall, Illyana was already as the stairwell. I pushed the door open and caught my breath.  
"A bit to early to be acting like Sam." I heard the Russian bitch say as I looked up and saw her leaning over the railing of the stairs.  
"Can't stand Reyes." I admitted and jogged up the stairs to her.  
"I don't know any one who....well maybe her superior." She mocker her as we laughed and opened the door and walked through it. The door made a loud bang as it closed Behind us making me jump.  
"Can we talk on the way to our rooms?" She asked, my brows furrowed in confusion. I'd love to talk to her, considering the staircase to get out the our rooms is on the other side.  
"Ya of course." I smiled, I can't wait to actually hear this.  
"I um...didn't know." She looked out in front of her.  
"Know what?" I asked and glanced at her.  
"About your sister." She looked at me quickly and back to in front of her.  
"It's fine, didn't plan on telling anyone that she had an electrifyingly good birthday."i stifled a laugh with my hand as she stopped walking.  
"That is terrible." She tried not to laugh.  
"You can laugh it's fine." I bursted out, leaning on the wall.  
"Is this-this how you cope?" She said ins worried and confused tone mixed with laughter.  
"Oh ya." I nodded caughting my breath and trying to calm myself down,"has been for awhile."  
"I still want you to know I'm sorry." She giggled at the end of her sentence.  
"Now this makes me concerned." I pointed at her.  
"Considering you cut the power last night after our fight, it's only right.  
So either accept it or fuck off." She smiled and I laughed.  
"I'll accept it because this is a rare opportunity." We started walking again.  
"You're Telling me about Maya at breakfast I hope you know." She looked at me and I looked at her.  
"If that's what you want...then sure."

I don't know how to end this one.  
I've got some more stuff in the works, mostly Sam because I'm a literal whore for him, but I've got some others.  
Feel free to leave requests!


	4. Ilyana Rasputin- fuck doctors

Mmm Yes...ilyana.  
Words-2711  
Date-9/19/20  
(Not edited) 

Your POV-

"It's now 7:30, I expect everyone to to be awake. Group is at 9:30 today." I woke up to the daily message from Reyes that echoed in the halls and in our rooms.   
I forced myself out of bed, throwing the blankets off of me with a groan. I stretched out my back when I stood up, I quickly made the bed and took off my shirt and threw it to the camera, it went over it and covered it.   
I changed out of my current clothes and into new ones. Grabbing a pair of dark blue and acid washed jeans, a dark grey T-shirt, and my sneakers.   
I finished getting ready and walked over below the camera and jumped up, grabbing the shirt. I tossed it into my laundry bin and I heard a knock on my door. I opeen it and saw Sam.  
"I'm awake." I said in a serous tone and laughed as he threw his arm over my shoulder. Since I arrived 2 years ago, Sam has treated me like a little sister.  
"I can see that." He laughed,"how'd ya sleep?"  
"Better." I shrugged, it's been a daily question for the last week, I don't know why.   
"Heeey!" We turned around and saw Roberto walking down the hall pointing to us.  
"How are you so energetic in the morning?" I asked as he started walking with us.  
"I spent most of my time before this going to parties and coming home at 4, having to act like I got 8 hours of sleep at 6 when I was woken up." He explained, Sam and I just looked at him.  
"I know for sure I didn't except less." I giggled.  
"So any plans after hell?" Sam asked the both of us.  
"I'll probably hangout in the lounge." Roberto shrugged his shoulders,"ya know, like I do everyday."  
"I gotta practice."   
"I'm gonna hurt myself more." Sam laughed.  
"Didn't expect any less from you." Roberto laughed,"I'm gonna go find ily."   
"Sounds good." I said.  
"Aight, see ya later man." Sam said as Roberto walked down the hall we just walked up.  
"Did he?" I asked as we looked back at Roberto with confused faces.  
"Ya." 

Group-  
Ilyanas pov-

We all sat in a circle in group. No one has said a single word yet.  
"We can either talk, or you all can stay here longer." Reyes spoke in a professional tone. I rolled my eyes and cross one leg over the other.  
"No like we're getting out." I heard (y/n) whisper.  
"You can get out when you've followed the program to its fullest." Reyes sighed,"who wants to go first?" No one answered as the door opened.   
A girl with long brown hair walked in.  
"Welcome Dannie." Reyes smiled as the girl tugged on her jacket,"you can sit down right there. Everyone this is Danielle Moonstar."   
"For real?" Roberto laughed and Reyes glared at him and he shut up,"oh it is."  
"I expect you all to make dannie feel at home here...now who wants to go first?" I looked over to (y/n) but Reyes spoke,"rahne?"  
"Sure..." rahne said,"I was running through the woods."  
"How'd you feel?"   
"Free." I blocked out the rest of it and tuned back in when she was done.  
"Anyone else?" Reyes looked around.  
"How about (y/n)?" I volunteered her.  
"Ilyana.." Reyes glared at me.  
"It's fine." (y/n) shrugged,"I was 14, I was called 78 while i was there. was like any normal saturday, Under maximum surveillance in a place I didnt know. There was a knock on the door. it opened and revealed 4 men and 1 lady." She tapped her foot on the floor.  
"Continue." Reyes urged.  
"They um...filed into the room, the lady stayed outside." She took a deep breath, looking at the floor.  
"What happened?" Reyes asked, I knew where this was going and I regret volunteering her now.  
"What do you Think?!" She lashed out and shook her head,"sorry...4 men, in a room the size of the solitary cells with a 13 year old...the-the first guy went to restrain me and I threw my hands up, he froze. they all did actually. They yelled and I made a fist in fear of the loud clashing voices, and they started choking."I saw a tear run down her cheek,"I killed 6 people that day, the rest of it is a blur." She shrugged her shoulders and acted like she was fine.

I never actually knew what happened to (y/n). All I knew is that she refused to leave her room on Saturdays and Sundays, she nearly killed Reyes when she was put into a solitary cell, that she could control people,and things from the lie detector.  
I ran my finger on the bottom on Lockheed's wing as Reyes spoke.  
"Anyone else?" She asked and I stood up.  
"I'm-" she cut me off as I walked past her.  
"Why don't you show Dannie around." She ordered, I was gonna go talk a walk and get away.  
"Why?" I scoffed.  
"Because I told you to." I rolled my eyes and looked at dannie.  
"Come on."

Your POV-  
Cafe-   
Reader is talking with Sam

"Oh come on." I laughed tapping my fingers on the grey table as Sam rolled his eyes,"it'll be fun."  
"It's stupid." He said in a parental tone.  
"But it lets me find out just how powerful I am." I pointed at him.  
"I'll say it again." He fixed his hat,"it's stupid."  
"Okay I get that...but if I can try and stop you in mid blast, that means you won't get hurt as often." I clicked my tongue, he sighed and rolled his eyes as I giggled.  
"Thats Sam..."I heard Rahne say from behind me,"smart kid, dropped out of college to help his family and work in the mine, and that's (y/n)."  
I waved to dannie and Rahne. Dannie gave me a small wave and a smile. They were both holding trays.  
"Hey girlies." I smiled.  
"She's an open book." Rahne laughed.  
"To an extent." I laughed,"I'll see ya both later."  
"Sounds good." Dannie smiled as they went over to Roberto.  
"God your to friendly." Sam muttered tapping on his book.  
"The puppeteer has to keep a joyful tone on at all times to create the illusion for the watcher." 

Saturday,group-  
Ilyana-

I sat on the blue foamy yoga mat, holding my knee close to my chest. I rolled my eyes at another yoga exercise that hasn't helped any of us.  
"Where's (y/n)?" Dannie asked.  
"Self lockdown." I Answered.  
"That's allowed?" She asked taking her jacket off.  
"It's part of her treatment, until she gets more comfortable, and doesn't have too." Reyes nodded,"let's start now shall we?"

I played with the grayish beige tone strings on the ripped part of my jeans on my knee as Reyes repeated the word "focus" for the last 5 minutes and it doesn't seem to be stopping. I exhaled sharply out of my nose and rested my forehead on my knee.   
A little bit of time passed, maybe a minute at most, when I heard a blood curdling, skin crawling, throat squeezing scream. My head popped up quickly looking at the door.  
"That was (y/n)." Rahne noted worried.  
"You all sta-" I quickly got Up, cutting Reyes off and speed out of the room.  
"Hold up, I'm coming!" Sam Called out from the room.

A couple minutes earlier-  
Readers pov-

I flipped the page of my book. My thumb tapping on the soft but corse edge of the white paper, music played on my phone, keeping me somewhat focus on the words.  
I leaned back on the wall, crossing my legs and I heard faint footsteps from down the the hall. Probably one of the others going to their room. I stuck my bookmark into the page and got off of my bed, kneeling down under my bed and putting it on the small pile. I've read them all more than 5 times each, usually i go to Rahne and ask to borrow one, she has a whole library under her bed, but she's not around right now so I can't.  
I grabbed another book and sat back on my bed, I placed it down and picked up my phone and skipping a couple of songs before I finally found one to listen too. I noticed that the foot steps were gone and I never heard a door open, I shrugged my shoulders and opened my book, my elbows digging into my knees as I flipped a couple of pages.

My head shot up when I heard a knock on the ugly teal door.  
"Who is it?" I asked drumming my fingers on the page as I leapt it open. The door pushed open lightly, and there was no one there.  
"haha so funny."I rolled my eyes waiting for someone to show ,"Whatcha need?" I saw a hand crawl onto the door frame and then the person showed.  
A man, around 5'9, deep brown hair, black eyes. In a white lab jacket, his name printed onto the chest pocket, Dr.Matten, a small squid like image under it, he was Dawned in professional clothing.  
My eyed widened as I looked at him, my heart beat out of my chest as he walked closer. A sick grin plastered on his face.  
"He-"   
"Get the fuck away from me!" I yelled, backing up into the wall behind me the best I could as I was standing.  
"78, you know the rules around here." The door slammed closed making me jump as he stepped closer. I shot my hands out in front of me, my chest heaving, hands trembling.  
Quickly my wrist was grabbed and I tried to kick the man, demon thing off of me as he pulled me closer to him. His nails digging into my arm as he pulled me towards him. Each time he lost his grip his nails dragged down my skin, creating red lines.   
"GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed as I kicked him, nothing worked,I felt like I was 7...fight off men trying to break free from their grasp, to run and hide.   
Tears started to stream down my face, screaming at the top of my lungs. Hoping, praying, for it all to stop and to wake up from this sick dream.  
His hand clasped over my mouth and nose, and my neck, nails digging into the skin as I tried and kicked him.   
I couldn't breath with his hand over my mouth, my throat closing, pressure building up in my head, my eyes watering.  
My legs were tucked in between him and i. I thrashed in his grasp, grasping onto his lab jacket, the feeling of it making my cringe.   
I quickly moved my hand to the right and he was thrown off of me. I gripped onto my neck, gasping for air, movinginto the corner where the bed post met the wall as I sobbed and shook in shock.   
I didn't see him stand up or hear him.  
I let our strangled gasps, my head feeling light, my body starting to feel as if I was laying in the snow as I heard footsteps running towards my room.

Ilyanas pov-

I dashed down the long hallway, I heard Sams boots behind me. I quickly stopped at (y/n)s door, pounding on the metal.  
"(y/n)?!" I grabbed the door knob and pushed the door in quickly.  
(y/n) was in a ball in the corner where her bed met the wall. She was shaking violently and I saw a lab jacket on the ground. I looked back at Sam who was confused and worried.  
"(y/n)?" I asked, I got no response, I looked back at Sam,"go get water."   
"Got it." He rushes out, I closed the door with my foot, hoping that Reyes or someone else wouldn't barge in.   
I kicked the lab coat, and slowly and carefully walked over like she was a scared little kitten. I sat on the edge of her bed and she flinched at the sudden dip in the bed.  
"It's okay...just me and Lockheed." I said and looked at my lap,"who was it?"  
"Ma-" her voice cracked and she covered her mouth.  
"Matten?" She nodded, I noticed her arm had scratches on it, I looked at the jacket and got up, taking Lockheed out of my back pocket and putting him on the bed. I picked up the coat and looked at it.   
Martens name was printed on it, a squid embroidered under his name. My brows furrowed, I thought it might've been Reyes maybe.  
"How?" I asked.  
"He wal-walked through the-door." She whispered, and I nodded. I stapled it over the desk chair and sat back down on the bed, crossing my legs and looked at her.  
"Look at me." I said softly and she did. Her eyes blood shot, nose and lips red,"you killed him, that wasn't him."   
"He was right there..." her eyes watered up, I moved closer and put my hand out and she took it,"he just...walked right in. Called me 78..." I ran my thing over her knuckles,"he grabbed me, I felt like a hopeless child again." My nose stung as I heard her, we both went through almost the same thing. I looked at her arm, all scratched up, red lines going from all different areas to her wrist. Her neck was red, scratched and have the imprint of nails.  
"Tried to use you?" She nodded.  
"He didn't get very far luckily." At that moment the door opened...it was Dr.Reyes, Sam was behind her, he mouthed to me "I tried to stop her."  
"(y/n) what happened?" She asked walking in, (y/n) looked at her in panic.  
"It's Reyes." I whispered reassuring her, as she gripped my hand and shook her head.  
"No no no." She whispered, her hand shook in mine, her breathing rapid.  
"(y/n) it's me dr.reyes." Reyes wakker closer, she was at the corner of her desk.   
'This fucking bitch.' I thought.  
"No you're fucking not." She said, her panic turning to anger.  
"(y/n)..." Reyes said. She was using this as a test.  
"I Don't think you should be in there any longer." Sam said, (y/n) let go of my hand and i quickly got off of the bed and stood in front of her, cupping her cheeks.  
"It's Reyes, it's any of them. It's not matten, it's not lady, it's not another doctor, it's Reyes." I nodded as I spoke, I can't belive I'm actually defending that bitch. Reyes was most definitely taking mental notes,"it's Reyes. Trust me." She hesitantly nodded and I removed my hands from her face and turned around to face Reyes.  
"Can you give us ten minutes? Come back when she doesn't want to kill everyone in a lab coat?" Reyes was holding mattens jacket.  
"10 minutes, and then I need you in my office (y/n)." I looked at her with a face that said "are you fucking joking?!" With that Reyes walked out, Sam was at the door holding a glass of water. He walked in, and shook his head.  
"She's joking right?" He asked placing the water down.  
"She better be cause I'm not taking a single step into her office." (y/n) wiped tears off of her face with the back of her hand.  
"There's something in this building." Sam nodded.  
"Well ya, I just had a doctor I killed 2 years ago, walk into my room and try to kill me." She closed her eyes and jumped and opened her eyes quickly.  
"See him?" Sam asked and she nodded.  
"I give up." She leaned on the wall,I nodded in agreement and so did Sam.  
"I think we all do." I picked up Lockheed, putting him on my hand,"what about you?" He nodded and I spoke in a high voice,"me too, fuck doctors."


	5. Sam Guthrie- i didnt mean to

Here's a little something as I work on a request. Was gonna publish this when I got through all the mutants but nah.

9/30/20  
Words-2417  
Not edited 

Sams pov-

I walked into the lounge to see Illyana and Roberto, I passed Rahne on the way here she was going to her room.  
"Any seen where (y/n) went?" I asked leaning against the doorway.  
"Last time I checked she was going to the pool." Roberto said turning around to face me along with Illyana,"why?"  
"I gotta talk to her, what's it to you?" I raised a brow at him and Illyana spoke up.  
"She's at the pool, now leave before Reyes gets involved, Kentucky." With that I started to walk towards the pool. (y/n) originally told me to meet her at her room. I went there and she wasn't there. Now I should've guessed that she would've been at the pool either way, that's where she usually is.

Small time skip-

I opened the pool doors, the first thing I saw was a cylinder shape of missing water in the middle of the pool and (y/n) sitting at the bottom of the pool.   
"You wanted to see me?" I said and I heard her gasp and the water flooded back in,"shit (y/n)!" I quickly took my flannel off and threw it by the door and went to take my shirt off.  
"If you jump in here you're dead." She quickly said grabbing onto the edge of the pool.  
"I-what did you expect me to do?!" She laughed and rolled her eyes.  
"Most definitely not to jump in that's for sure." She pushed herself out of the water and sat on the edge as I leaned up against the wall behind her. She was in a dark blue bikini set and my god...how did I get this lucky.  
"So, what did you need?" I asked and she gave me a smile.  
"Just your company." She laughed,"why what were you doing?"  
"Nothing, you told me to meet you so I did. Was gonna go outside but, now I'm here." I shrugged my shoulder.  
"Then I'm glad I told you to come, don't need ya hurting yourself more then you already are." She stood up and flicked her finger at me and water droplets hit my face. I shook my head and wiped them off as she giggled and walked past me.  
"Did you know there's no cameras in here?" She walked to the bench on the other wall.(I'm aware there's cameras but for this no)   
"I mean, I don't see any." She picked up her towel and walked back over.  
"That's because there is non, only outside the door." She tossed the towel at me.  
"You inviting me in?" I raised my brow and she nodded.  
"I can bubble it." She snapped her fingers and pointed at the cast," meet me in the pool, starshine." She winked and quickly dived in.

Your POV-

I quickly dived into the water, swimming to the shallow end of the pool, when I reached the area I turned around to look for him.. I looked around and got pulled under, I kicked back up and emerged from the water with a surprised gasp, and Sam started laughing.  
"Piss off." I hit his shoulder, he put his casted arm in the edge of the pool,it was dry.  
"You're the last person that's ever gonna drown." I shrugged my shoulders in agreement,"what do you wanna do?"  
"Not get caught by Reyes that's for sure." I laughed and placed a soft kiss on his lips," want more, then come get me." I winked before i quickly dived under, I looked behind and we was following, i twirled my index and quickly shot it up. He was pushed back up the surface, I smiled and swam to end of the pool, popping out in the corner.  
"Oh come on." He groaned.  
"What?" I teased,"you want me...come get me."  
"God you're such a tease."

We spent about 7 minutes swimming around. Him trying to get me, and me being an asshole and pushing him out from under the water. I made it the side of the pool by the door and pushed myself out of the water and sat on the edge as he popped up from out of the water in front of me.  
"You got me." He pushed his wet dark blonde hair out of his face.  
"About time." He pushed out of the water With his none injured arm next to me. I leaned on his shoulder, his casted arm was still dry with was good, Reyes would kill us both if she had to recast it again. I kissed his cheek and he turned and placed a kiss on my lips I returned it quickly. He moved back a bit and pulled me into his lap so I was straddling his thighs, I gripped onto his shoulders as my chest pushed onto this.   
The kiss slowed down till we came to a stop.  
"Maybe we can get Illyana to spike Reyes drink." He whispered going on to kiss me again and I put my index over this lips.  
"If she does, she only does it when she feels like it,you know that." I removed my finger and tapped my nails on his shoulders,"theres no cameras in here though."  
"But Reyes knows we're in here, she can walk in at any time." I rolled my eyes.  
"So what? That makes it more...fun."I bit my bottom lip slightly,"now come get me." I fell into water on my back before swimming away quickly towards the end of the pool. I heard him say something but it was muffled by the water. Was probably some teasing remark or something, usually is.   
I popped up from the water a couple feet before the wall and looked around. Sam was gone, his clothes and my towel was gone.  
"Sam?!" I called out,"Sam!" I dove under water to see if he was hiding by a wall.  
He wasn't.

I swam back up the the surface and the lights turned off, I looked around.  
"Sam this isn't funny." I let out a nervous laugh and felt something grab onto my ankle and pull me under. I looked around to see what it couldve been.  
I thrashed around, trying to swim back up the surface but I couldn't. I looked down towards my feet and the bottom of the pool was dark. I was in the shallow end, I could stand before and now I can't.   
It looked like the bottom of a lake, pitch black.  
I shook my head and tried to launch myself out of the water, each time I was pulled down. Nothing was working. I couldn't bubble, I couldn't displace the water around me.

I jerked my leg away from what ever was grabbing me, closing my eyes as they started to burn and I needed to focus on not breathing. I was able to quickly swim up and gasp for air and rub my eyes.   
"What the hell?!" I yelled.  
I looked below me, and saw a hand. I started to quickly swim away, staying above the water in hopes I wouldn't get grabbed. I quickly stopped when I heard splashing behind me I swam to the wall in front of me and turned around.   
"That's not real." I whispered as the splashing for more violent.  
"(y-(y/n) why?!" I heard my ex boyfriend yell, his voice choked. I could see the top of his head as the splashing continued.  
"I'm sorry, brennon." Tears swelled in my eyes.  
"Why (y/n)?!" His voice rang in my head as the splashing stopped. His dark brown hair sinking into the water, His hands falling into the water, slowly sinking.  
"Help me (y/n)." His voice pleaded softly. Tears welled in my eyes as I shook my head,"(y/n) please."  
"I can't." My voice cracked.  
"(y/n) please! Why?! What did I do?!" I quickly pushed out of the pool as his voice boomed off of the pool rooms walls.  
"I DIDNT MEAN TOO!" I yelled as tears streamed down my face. I tried to stand up but fel to my knees right in front of the wall,"I'm sorry!"   
"(Y/n) please! I don't want to die!" He voice pleaded.  
"STOP! You're not real!" My chested heaved as I gripped onto my chest, pulling my legs into my chest with my other hand,"I'm sorry...i cou- fuck." I cried and soon I heard the door burst open.

Sams pov-  
A couple minuets before-

I walked out of Reyes office and rolled my eyes and walked down the hall.  
"Hey look who it is!" I heard Roberto laugh as I turned around, he was walking towards me,"what get tired of her?"  
"No Reyes called me to her office Dumbass." He quickly jogged over as I began walking again.  
"Would explain why you're in a completely different outfit, so What did Reyes interrupt?" He nudged me with his elbow.  
"That's none of your business." I shook my head and he sighed.  
"Right at the good part huh?" He stifled a laugh.  
"Luckily not. She's a tease." I said and we heard screaming from somewhere in the building.  
"I didn't mean to! Stop!" We looked at each other.  
"Is that?" He asked and I nodded.  
"Shit." I muttered,"come on!"

I ran up to the door, stoping when I nearly collided with the metal. I twisted the knob, it didn't budge.  
"Is it locked?" Roberto asked.  
"Jammed." I heard other footsteps behind us.  
"What's happening?" I heard dannie say. I ignored her as I tried to get this door open.  
"It's (y/n)." Roberto simply said. I pushed on the door with my shoulder, as I pushed the knob down and it slammed open. I saw (y/n) against the wall, her knees to her chest tightly, hand over her mouth. She was shaking violently.   
I rushed over to her, Falling onto my knees.  
"Hey hey, I'm here,okay?" I whispered as I took my flannel off,"breath (y/n), there's nothing here."  
"I-couldn't.." I heard her whisper into her hand.  
"Breath." I gently took her hand away from her mouth, she gripped onto it tightly.  
"What's happening?" I heard Reyes said.  
"Don't ask us." I heard Illyana say, I ignored them. It's not important to me.  
"Shut up..shut up."her voice was nearly inaudible,"get o-out of my fucking head."  
"Ignore it, its not real."She released my hand from her grip and I took this time to drape my flannel over her.  
"I didn't mean to Sam...I didn't." Now I knew what was happening.  
"I know." I whispered,"can you stand?" She lightly nodded.  
"Guthrie I'm talking to you." I heard Reyes say as I stood up.  
"I've got bigger things to deal with." I didn't hear a single thing she said to be honest. I lended my hand out to (y/n) and she quickly took it, I pulled her up and immediately gripped onto my shirt and I wrapped my arms around her quicklh.   
Thank god ive got a black Shirt on.  
"Sam." I heard Reyes say in a stern voice.  
"Don't you have paperwork to do?" I looked Behind me, her arms were crossed, everyone else was standing behind her in the hall,"do you not have anything else better to do? Honestly."  
"Sam, back away from (y/n) I will deal with her." Her voice was calm.  
"Can we go?" (y/n) whispered pulling away from me, pulling the flannel on and holding it tight around her. Her eyes were pink, from chlorine and crying.  
"We're going." (y/n) quickly walked away from the pool and I followed her but Reyes wouldn't let me past her.  
"(y/n) what happened?" Dannie asked as she walked past her down the hall, rahne whispered to her,"oh."  
"Come on lets go." Rahne said and they walked away towards (y/n).  
"Sam, my office now." Reyes ordered,"everyone to your rooms."  
"No." I shook my head.  
"What has gotten into you lately Sam?" I shook my head.  
"I already told you and you've forgotten.."I walked away from her.  
"I'm going with him." Roberto said and I heard him and ilyana.

We turned the corner and Illyana bursted our into laughter.  
"Guthrie I'm talking to you." She mimicked Reyes,"what a bitch."  
"There's something in this damned building." Roberto said.  
"No shit." I muttered and Ilyana laughed.  
"What were you and (y/n) doing in the pool anyways?" She quickly walked in front of me, walking backwards.  
"Like what any-" Roberto cut me off quickly.  
"About to fuck before Reyes called him down." I elbowed him and he laughed.  
"That was risky." She smirked.  
"That was the whole point." 

Your POV-  
Your room-

I sat on the edge of my bed, my elbows pressing into the top of my knee as I rested my head in my hands. Taking deep breathes as I remember and went over what just happened at the pool.  
How did that happen? Why did it happen? What could've caused it? Who or what was it? I heard a slight knock on the door which made me jump, I stood up quickly, my hands balling into fists, being covered by my hoodie sleeves.  
"(y/n)?" I heard Sam say and the door opened as I let out a sigh of relief,"you okay?"  
"No." I shook my head and fell down onto my bed,"I'm just confused. What the fuck is in this building?"  
"I got no clue." He shut the door and sat down next to me,"I've been reliving the incident every night for the last week, now seeing you after what happened in the pool...I'm starting to think it's not just affected dreams."  
"Sam why didn't you tell me?" I asked, turning to face him better.  
"This is about you right now, not me." He poked my chest and I giggled, and shook my head.  
"We're not safe in this place anymore." I looked at him.  
"We never really were, it's just gotten worse. Wanna try and sneak into my room tonight?" He asked and I looked at the camera behind him, the red light wasn't on surprisingly.  
"You bet your ass I am."


	6. Roberto de costa- Immune(male,smutish)

Requested by- @Ash_rasu  
I hope you enjoy!

Words-3131  
Date-10/4/20  
Edited- no 

(Little note, this chapter takes  
Place a couple months before Dannie Arrived.)  
Your POV-

Run...  
Run...  
Run...  
Dont look back.

My chest heaved as I dashed down the gravel road away from the public dock.

Ignore the calls. Ignore the sounds.

"Keep running boy! See how far that gets you!"

Keep on running.   
Outrun it, outrun the memory of them.   
Outrun the look of their faces. Run from it all until it catches up.

You can try and run from the storm but it'll always crash onto you in the long run.

—  
——-  
————

I opened my eyes and met a bright room, I squinted my eyes and sat up. I was in a hospital bed in a old but modern hospital room. I went to remove my hair out of my face and was stopped by my wrist being cuffed to the bed. I had an IV in and I was in blue scrubs.  
"Hello?" I asked and rubbed my face with my free hand. I don't remember how I got here, where this place is, or what happened to get me put in here.  
"Doctor!" I called out as I looked at the camera in the corner of the room.  
"I'm on my way, (y/n)." I heard a women's voice over the intercom. I heard it in the room and in the hall, meaning it went through the whole building.   
I looked around, there was 6 beds in here, looked like a movie scene if I'm being honest. From a horror film.  
I was brought back to the door when I heard it click it and opened. I saw a lady in a black sweater with a button up under it, her dark brown hair pulled back and in a pair of work pants.  
"Hi (y/n), I'm Dr.Reyes." She greeted,"tell me anything you remember." She unlocked the cuff and removed the IV.  
"Um..." I looked blankly at the door thinking, she bandaged up my elbow and looked at me.  
"Don't remember anything?" I shook my head and she nodded,"well..follow me to my office and I can catch you up on what I know."

Office-

I leaned back into the black leather couch as she spoke.  
"When my superior found you, you were being loaded onto a ambulance. Cops surrounding the surrounding wood lining and the pathways to get to the lake." She said and I stopped her.  
"So I ran from one lake to another?" My brows furrowed.  
"You ran to another part of the lake, where it diminished into a River."I nodded,"if it weren't for my superior finding you, you would be in prison right now for 6 charges of murder and fleeing from authorities." I just blinked at her, everything processing as she took a sip of her tea.  
"So instead of prison I'm here?" She nodded,"i personally don't see a difference."  
"The difference is that you have a chance of getting out of here. You would be serving life." I looked at my lap, tapping my thumbs together,"you aren't alone here,(y/n). There's others like you. Mutants."  
"There's more?" My head shot up.  
"Yes, many throughout the world, And four here." She explained,"you'll be able to meet them tomorrow during group at 9. Come on,"she stood up,"I'm going to show you to your room."

Tomorrow, group-  
Robertos pov-

I sat down in the same chair, in the same room, with the same 3 people, the same "doctor", the same facility, that I have since I arrived here. Today was gonna be another day of Reyes asking all of us questions that none of us answer. Another day of silence.  
I rolled my eyes and sighed as Reyes walked in, she pulled other chair into the circle.   
"Today is slightly different." She sat down putting her clipboard on her lap,"we have a new mutant, he should be here soon."  
"Another? You guys kidnapped another?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.  
"Took him from the cops before he would get life in prison. Unlike you, some didn't come here to get 'cured'." She gave me a small smiled and I rolled my eyes.   
"No, you stole him from the cops." Ily pointed at her as the door opened.  
"Enough, (y/n) come sit down."   
Now...I've never liked guys romantically, well a few but that's not the point. But him...holy shit. He was..I thought I was hot, well I am, but woah.

He sat down in the chair by Sam, he mouthed slightly 'what the fuck.'  
"(y/n), why don't you tell the group about yourself." He exhaled sharply and looked at her and shook his head,"(y/n)."  
"There's nothing to say." He shrugged his shoulders,"I have no memories besides what you told me."  
"What's your mutation?" Ilyana quickly asked, he jumped slight at the sudden question.  
"Uh water." He said suddenly, I laughed slightly and then I realized...he's a walking talking fire extinguisher.  
"Don't sound to sure." She giggled in which Sam rolled his eyes and rahne stayed silent.  
"Leave him alone."he fixed his hat.  
"Why don't you all introduce yourselfs? Ilyana you start." Reyes smiled.  
"I killed 18 men." She Ran he finger on Lockheed's or whatever the dragons name is wing,"one by one, with my sword and Lockheed."  
(y/n) looked at her in confusion and shock,"Roberto."  
"My parents paid for me to get sent me here." I snapped my fingers and pointed at him,"to be cured or something."  
"You're probably the most Sane one here right?" He asked and I nodded.  
"Pretty muchz. Your turn rahne."  
"Um, I killed a priest." She nodded,"Sam."  
"Mining accident." Sam tapped his fingers on the chair arm,"tell us whatcha know."  
"I apparently drowned six people, ran from the cops, and was found in a River, nearly dead." He shrugged his shoulder,"normal shit right?"  
"6 people?" Ilyana asked.  
"Ya, apparently there was a local lake access dock thing and I drowned people." He clicked his tongue.  
"That's really all you know? Don't remember ya family? Anything?Sam asked and he shook his head.  
"Lucky." Ilyana muttered and Reyes spoke up.  
"Okay. We have stuff to get through today, you can all talk after."

10:30 am-

I walked out of the group room and waited by the door for (y/n). His brows furrowed when he saw me.  
"Is that a daily thing?"he asked and I nodded.  
"Yup, usually we don't talk. Just look at each other." I shrugged my shoulders as we started walking down the hall,"so you really don't remember anything?" He held a back a laugh and shrugged his shoulders.  
"To her." He chuckled.  
"You remember?" I whispered.  
"Ya it came back after the drugs they pumped into me got out of my system." He elbowed me,"I ain't letting her know though. For as long as I can at least."  
"You hiding secrets?" I raised my brow.  
"Isn't everyone?"   
"Got that right." I nodded and laughed slightly.  
"So what'd you do? To ya know get sent here." He crossed his arms as we turned the corner.  
"I'm just too hot." I winked and he laughed.  
"Ya okay." He nodded.  
"No...i got too hot." I said and we stopped walking. I felt like I could tell him anything," I burned her."  
"Burned who?" His tone of voice went to a whisper as he looked down the hall for anyone.  
"My girlfriend." I answered plainly,"just...burned her."   
"Roberto I'm so sorry." He said and I shook my head and smiled.  
"It's all good." I managed a laugh.  
"Well if it makes ya feel better, im a fire extinguisher." 

Your POV-  
Later that night-

I Watched the boring ass show that played on the old ass TV. I let my head fall onto the back in the couch and I looked at the ceiling before I looked at Roberto who was on his phone.  
"What the fuck do you guys do here for fun besides sitting here and walking around the facility grounds?" I asked.  
"Attic." He answered putting his phone down on his lap,"no cameras up there."he pointed at me,"most likely gonna go up there today. Ily is obsessed with the lie detector."  
"Well she seems to have a need for information." I rolled my eyes,"what's her deal?"  
"That's just how she is." He laughed,"you'll get use to it."  
"Hey! Come on!" We heard ilyana yell as she walked past the room,"attic."  
"Speak fo the devil...literally. Come on." He stood up from the couch and reached his hand out to me, I grabbed it and got up.  
"This should be fun." I rolled my eyes as we walked out of the room.

Attic-   
I got into the attic and looked around. There was a lot of old hospital equipment, more like asylum equipment.  
"New kid you're up first." Ilyana said as she set down the polygraph, Rahne set it up. I sat down in the wooden chair as Rahne hooked me up. Putting on the blood pressure cuff and the things on my fingers.  
"Well this interesting." I said to Roberto and he nodded crossing his arms as he sat down on an old stretcher.   
"Speak." Ilyana smiled. My brows furrowed at the demand,"about what happened before you arrived." I was taked by surprise at the sudden demand, usually I can just walk away, stay silent but not this time.  
"I...I don't remember." She looked at the polygraph and giggled.  
"Lies, lies, lies." The words dripped off of her tongue like acid,"speak."  
I rolled my eyes and drummed my fingers on the wood.  
"He doesn't have to." Roberto spoke up.  
"He doesn't have to say shi-" sam was cut off.  
"Shut it." She quickly said to them and looked at me,"speak."  
"I Killed 6 people, that's it." I said and she looked at rahne who looked T me and shook her head.  
"I said speak, so that means you say everything." Ilyana rolled her eyes in frustration.  
"God damn, calm down,"I put my free hand up,"I got mad, drowned my boyfriend during a fight." I looked at the floor and back to Ilyana,"I don't know how it really happened, but-water filled his lungs as we were arguing,"I scanned the room as spoke,"we didn't stop until he started choking... the rest of my life is pretty normal and basic, cookie cutter shit."  
"How old were you?" Ilyana asked.  
"16, it happened...10 months ago?" I raised my brow as I spoke.  
"How'd ya not get caught man?" Sam asked crossing his arms leaning back on the old hospital bed thing.  
I looked at my hand and shook my head.  
"I'm done." I took of the blood pressure cuff and the finger things,"I'm not gonna let it keep ya wondering but let's just say...I'm good at story telling."  
"Uh Uh," Ilyana stood up,"what'd you do?" I looked at the blonde bitch who stood 3 feet in front of me.  
"Made it look like we were at the lake the whole day, the story was that I ran to his car to go grab something and I came back and he wasn't there. He drowned while I was gone...the cops believed it." She rolled her eyes pushed me back into the chair.   
"We're not done here." She hooked me up unwilling.  
"This should be interesting." Roberto laughed nervously.  
"Ya it will." Sam said and I looked at them with A face that pleaded for help and they shook their heads.  
"Question 1,what were you and your loverboy arguing about?" She asked standing in front of me.  
"We were arguing about His side bitch." I smiled.  
"True." Rahne responded.  
"Two, who were the people that you killed?"  
"All random people, well except for Harper, destined-to-be-home-wrecker deserved it." I said in a monotone voice.  
"True again."rahne confirmed,ilyana crossed her arms thinking of another question, I really just wanted to get out of this seat. I don't like being questioned, just leave me fucking me.  
"Ily let him go won't ya? He doesn't wanna be questioned." Roberto said and she looked over at him and back to me, rolling her eyes.  
"Fine." She smiled walking backwards to a chair,"doesn't mean it is over though." I took the cuff and finger shit off of my and got out of the chair.  
"Thanks for the warm welcome." I leaned on the stretched by Rahne.  
"Who's going next?" Ilyana asked crossing her arms and sitting down.  
"Eh screw it, I will." Roberto shrugged his shoulders, Rahne got up as he sat down and she hooked him.  
"How much your parents pay?" Sam asked.  
"10 or 7 thousand dollars." He said in a cocky tone, I looked at the poly graph, he wasn't lying.  
"Truth." Rahne said,"what'd you do get sent here?"  
"I'm just really hot." He laughed,"Had girls dying from my looks."   
"Lie." I laughed, obviously he hasn't told the squad what actually happened and I'm not gonna do that for him.  
"What'd ya really do?" Ilyana asked.  
"I'm not telling, you can't make me." He shook his head,"I plead the..."  
"Fifth, you plead the fifth." Sam finished it for him and Roberto snapped his fingers as a way to say thank you.  
"Your boring." Ilyana said.  
"I'm aware, you tell me that each time." I looked over at Rahne for a confirmation and she nodded.  
"All the time." She whispered.  
"I'm a side note did you spi-" Roberto was cut off quickly if ilyana.  
"Yes, heavily too." My brows furrowed and Sam noticed.  
"She spiked Reyes drink." He stated in a simple tone, I slowly nodded and mouthed and okay.  
"Get use to it." Ilyana smiled,"might be you next time."  
"Spike my drink, I fill your lungs with water, okay? Okay." I got off of the stretcher,"I'm going."  
"And I'm coming." Roberto said, I heard him take off the cuff and finger things.  
"Where you two going?" Sam asked as I walked to the door.  
"I'm going to my room." I held my hands up,"I don't Know where he's going."  
"Uh laundry room." Roberto nodded,"catch you three later."

I exited the attic. The door closing behind Roberto and I.  
"Can I help you?" I asked as we walked down the stairs.  
"Ah Ah, follow me to the laundry room."   
"Wh-"  
"Stop asking questions and follow me."

Laundry room-  
Robertos pov-

"So why did you bring me here?" He asked as the laundry room door closed behind him.  
"To see if Reyes really was knocked out."I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Ya okay." He rolled his eyes as we walked over to the countertop, he jumped up onto it,"why are we actually here?"   
"You ask a lot of questions you know that?" I crossed my arms.  
"Uh ya, and you don't answer any of them." He shot back, his back hitting the wall behind him, one of his legs resting ontop of the counter, his hand rested on the top of his knee.  
"I don't have to." I shook my head, riling him up is pretty fun.  
"Would prefer if it you did." He rolled his eyes and gave me a smile.  
"I would prefer if you would listen to what I'm telling you, but we both can't seem to get what we want now can we, Baby?" I teases, he went to speak, but his worlds got choked in the back of his throat.  
"I'm gonna fucking kick you." He threatened.  
"You can try to kick me on your knees, but that's pretty hard." I nodded.  
"I know what you're doing." He pointed at me.  
"Have Ya? That's nice."

Readers pov-

"Have Ya? That's nice." He chuckled, I rolled my eyes, my leg slid off of the counter and I slid forward a bit, gripping onto the edge of the counter.  
"You're being an Asshole." I whispered, he leaned in closer, hands gripping onto the counter to balance himself,"kiss me."  
"You don't make orders,baby." He whispered with a smirk.  
"Who says?" I leaned in a bit, our lips inches away.  
"Your daddy." His lips pressed onto mine. His lips moved slowly with mine, and my god...I'd be lying if I said it wasn't good. I grabbed the collar of his dark green shirt and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.  
He wants to act all dominate but won't fucking commit. He quickly pulled away and backed up.  
"I'm sorry." He looked at his hands.  
"You can't hurt me ya know? I'm into pain anyways, fire play is on the table."I laughed and he rolled his eyes.  
"Are you sure? I can't control it well." He shook his head.  
"I'm sure." I nodded, I leant out my hand and he grabbed it, I pulled his towards me, and he kissed me, his hand sitting on the side of my thigh.   
He pushed me back slightly as he deepened the kiss. Dominating me in it, his tongue wresting with mine.   
We soon pulled Away, he dragged my lower lip our slightly with his teeth.  
"Holy shit." I whispered,"how you so good at kissing? The fuck?"  
"It's a skill, baby." He laughed, I felt him playing with hem of my shirt,"you really wanna do this with me?"  
"Yes,are you?" I asked and he nodded,"well...then take the lead and show me where to go." He kissed me again before taking my shirt and his off. For a moment I forgot we were in the laundry room. He tossed the fabrics onto a machine close to us.  
"You gonna be a good boy?" His brow raiser and I nodded,"you gonna do what daddy says?" I nodded, he undid his belt, and snapped it before tossing it which made my heart accelerate in excitement,"say it for me."  
"I'll be a good boy, Daddy...for you." He let out a breath I don't think he knew he was holding and whispered "fuck."  
"On your knees for me then...now." I got off of the counter, my knees hitting the tile floor, looking up at him. He looked good from each angle I gotta say.  
"Don't disappoint Daddy...you'll regret it."

Jesus I haven't written smutty shit in awhile. I honestly feel like I could've done better with this, but I haven't read a BxB smut book in a looong time, but I'm proud. 

Hope I enjoyed, feel free to leave requests in the comments or private message me!


End file.
